Without Words
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: A Steve x Tony oneshot i did while ago. Hope someone likes it. Thanks to my beata for her help checking this fic


Steve was a man out of time, an adorable man out of time, at least in Tony's opinion.

He knew that at first he hadn't been that nice to Steve, he knew that he had treated the other man coldly. Well in his defense it's not every day that one meets his childhood Hero, even more so after having been told that that same Hero had died seventy years ago, so when he found out that Steve Rogers, the Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America was in fact alive it had been quite a shock to him.

But now he couldn't help but feel impressed, Steve had been able to adapt really well to the new world, even if sometimes you could see sadness in his eyes. Those were the moments that Tony hated the most, it was then that he would remember that Steve was in fact a lot older than he actually looked and that he had been through a lot to get where he was today.

But Tony had decided to help Steve get used to this new world and to all the technology. It was adorable watching Steve fight against them, especially when Steve would pout and look confused because of something that he was trying to understand at that moment.

Yes Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, the genius man behind the Iron Man suit was in fact supporting a huge crush on Captain America. He knew it was wrong and he knew that he really shouldn't expect much, even more so coming from a man that had lived in a world where gay people were beat to death, and everyone followed a religion. So Tony kept quiet, crushing on Steve from afar and being just a friend, the friend that the other man needed. Well at least until something happened that changed everything he had believed in.

It was during one of many missions the Avengers had executed, Tony was in his Iron Man suit fighting against the latest alien evasion, courtesy of Loki. Everything was going well, Hawkeye was keeping them covered, Black Widow and Captain America were on the ground kicking ass, Thor was fighting against his brother, again… and Hulk, well Hulk was smashing to his heart's content, everything was fine until suddenly it wasn't fine anymore.

Tony was in the air fighting against the aliens, until he was surprised by an attack and he started falling from the sky at a scary velocity, Steve saw him fall and called for Thor or Hulk, anyone to catch him. In the end the massive green beast managed to catch Tony once again.

Once on the ground Steve realized that Tony wasn't breathing and he panicked, screaming for the medics. Tony was immediately taken to the hospital wing in the Avengers mansion, while the rest of the Avengers stayed to fight against Loki. In the end they kicked his ass, now fueled with a need to avenge what had happened to Tony.

After they had won they returned to the Avengers mansion, all of them needed rest and they were worried about Tony, none of them knew how he was. Steve didn't even wait to take off his suit before running to the hospital wing, he was just too worried. When he arrived there he found Pepper and Happy in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Captain America asked apprehensively, Pepper looked at him with a sad smile.

"We don't know… he is still being operated on." Happy threw an arm over Pepper's shoulders trying to comfort and keep her calm. Steve leaned against the wall, placed his hands over his face and took deep breathes trying to keep himself calm. Nothing could happen to Tony, not now, not before he had a chance to tell him…

Tony was in the operating room for at least two hours, he had several broken ribs, a hole in his stomach and a broken leg, plus several small cuts and bruises.

Steve, Pepper and Happy had stayed in the waiting room all that time waiting for news, the other Avengers came and brought them food and drinks before leaving again. Bruce stayed for a while trying to make Steve go change or at least drink and eat something, he even promised to call him the moment the doctors gave them news, but it was in vain nothing anyone said could make Steve move from his spot against the wall.

And then there was a breath of fresh air as the doctor came from the operating rooms telling them that Tony was out of danger, he had reacted well to the operation the doctor said. Steve let himself fall to the floor before taking a deep breath. A few tears ran down his face with the relief, Pepper looked at him and held him close.

"He is okay Steve, Tony is fine." She said, she had been thinking for a while that Steve felt something for Tony, she just didn't know what exactly.

Tony was then moved to the recovery room and they could visit him, Steve looked helplessly at Pepper and took a deep breath.

"I'll… I'll be right back I need… a moment." He said and Pepper looked at him with a sad smile before nodding. Steve went to his room and locked the door behind him letting himself fall to the floor.

He felt hot tears running down his face and he bit his lip trying to control himself, he was so relieved.

"He is okay, oh God he is okay." He whispered to himself brokenly. His heart had stopped the moment he saw Tony get hit, for a moment he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The only thing he wanted was to catch Tony to make sure he was okay, to hold him in his arms.

He couldn't believe he had almost lost him without having a chance to tell him how he felt, how much Tony meant to him. But now he had decided that he would talk to him, even if it was just to be rejected he could at least let him know that someone liked him. That Steve liked him, more than he liked to admit.

Once he got himself under control, he went to take a shower and make himself presentable to go and visit Tony; he gathered his courage and left his room, walking to the hospital wing. Once at Tony's room door he took a deep breath and knocked softly.

"Come in." Whispered a female voice, Pepper. Steve entered the room quietly, he looked at the sleeping man in the bed and felt fresh tears gathering in his eyes, Pepper looked at him sadly and opened her arms for him. Steve went to her and let her hold him making her smile a little.

"It's okay Steve, our Tony is fine, he will be back on his feet and annoying all of us in no time." Steve looked at her and laughed a little.

"I can't believe I almost lost him Pepper, before I even told him." He said quietly, Pepper smiled at him.

"You have a chance now Steve, don't miss it. Tell him what you feel, I'm pretty sure you will be surprised with the result." She said smiling. Steve looked at her and smiled a little. Pepper offered him her chair and left the room telling Steve she was getting them something to eat, Steve needed to eat she said.

Steve sat in the chair looking at Tony, he looked so fragile like that all back and blue. Steve took Tony's hand in his, caressing the back of the hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Tony. I wish this hadn't happened,) I almost lost you." He whispered with a sad smile on his face. Tony whimpered a little in his sleep and Steve caressed his face softly.

"Shhh, you're okay now. I'm here." He said; Tony stopped moving in the bed and sighed a little making a soft smile appear on Steve's lips.

Pepper looked at him through the window and smiled. She knew that Tony liked Steve, so she was happy to see that apparently Steve liked him back. She entered the room and Steve tried to get up but she didn't let him, she placed the food on the bed side table.

"No you stay I have to go and take care of the journalists and everything else." She said leaving Steve alone with Tony once again.

A couple of hours went by before Tony finally woke up. Steve's had ended up falling asleep holding Tony's hand and he was resting his head on the bed. Tony moved in the bed a little blinking the sleep from his eyes, he felt a bit disoriented until he remembered what had happened in the fight, he whimpered a bit. He felt that he couldn't move his hand and looked at it panicking a little, only to find a large hand holding his own, he then saw a blonde head resting on the bed.

"Steve?" he whispered licking his lips. The sleeping man stirred a little on the bed groaning, making the Iron Man smile. "Hey wake up sleepy head."

The blond man woke up and looked at him, "Tony?" he whispered softly and the Iron Man smiled at him, Steve smiled right back at and caressed his face softly. "Hey welcome back, you had me worried." He said in a soft voice.

Tony looked at Steve in surprise, he wasn't expecting the caress. "Sorry…" he said softly. "I didn't mean to worry you, cap."

Steve kept looking at him the smile never leaving his face.

"I know but I can't help but worry. I felt like my heart had stopped when I say you fall." Said the blond man sadly, Tony took a hold of the hand caressing his face squeezing it a little.

"Hey I'm okay…" he said softly. "I'm here." Tony was feeling a bit confused, why was Steve reacting this way? Almost like he could have lost someone he loved. He shook his head trying to clear it; that was impossible of course Steve didn't like him that way. Steve looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I know that now, but I could have lost you." He said.

"Lost me Steve? I didn't know I was that important to the Avengers." Said Tony, making Steve frown.

"No not the Avengers Tony." He said making him look even confused. "You are important to me; I couldn't bear to lose you." He said, blushing a little. Tony looked at him blinking when he saw the blush covering the captain's face.

"To you Steve?" he asked surprised. "I'm important to you?" Steve smiles a little holding Tony's hand in his.

"Yes Tony, you are important to me, in fact you are very important to me." He said smiling softly. Tony blushed a little, he hadn't been expecting that, he had been expecting anything but that, he expected to be screamed at for being foolish and getting hit, he didn't really expect to hear Steve tell him he was important.

"I… why am I important?" he asked curiously, Steve blushed a little and stood up from the chair before sitting back down on Tony's bed. Tony looked at him with wide eyes making the blonde man smile.

"Well how should I say this." He began still blushing. "Well you're important because I…" He blushed some more looking at Tony, who smiled trying to encourage him to talk.

"You… you what Steve?" he asked with the smile still on his lips, the blond man took a deep breath.

"I'm not good with words." He said looking at Tony. "I'm better at showing…" he whispered leaning closer to Tony who looked at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Steve's lips on his, kissing him softly. Tony blushed and for a moment didn't react to the kiss. Steve looked at him sadly and started to pull away when Tony finally reacted, placing his hand behind Steve's head pulling him closer and kissing him deeply making the blonde moan a little.

They broke the kiss and Tony smiled a little, he looked at Steve who was blushing.

"So this is why I'm important to you… Do you like me Steve?" he asked making Steve blush even more.

"Yes Tony… I like you…" Tony smiled sweetly and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"It's a pain that you decided to tell me now that I can't properly molest you." He whispered against Steve lips making the other man laugh a little.

"Well we have time now, we can wait." the captain whimpered against Tony's lips, making said man groan a little.

"You know I'll make you promise that you will have your wicked way with me once I'm all good." He whispered seductively, Steve bit Tony lips with a smile.

"It will be a pleasure to have my wicked way with you." He said smiling. "I never thought you would like me Tony." Tony looked at him, once again surprised.

"I should be the one saying that Steve." He said caressing Steve's face softly.

"Why? Because I'm from a time where it wasn't acceptable Tony? Well as we used to say 'don't ask don't tell'." He smiled sadly; Tony looked at him and kissed him.

"Hey I don't want to see you sad." He whispered, Steve looked him in the eyes and caressed his face.

"I'm not sad I'm happy that I have you here now." Steve said making Tony blush a little, Tony pulled him down to lay next to him with a smile and they fell asleep quietly.

The days went by and Tony was slowly recovering. He was now fully able to walk and move around but Steve had been avoiding him, afraid of hurting him again. But to tell the truth Tony couldn't wait anymore, he had been waiting for so long to hold Steve that he had reached his limit.

He decided to plan a way to get Steve in his bed, a way to finally feel the blonde man against him, inside him.

Tony got everything ready, first things first, make Steve come to his room. Tony sat on his bed with the lights dimmed and made JARVIS call Steve, telling him that it was something important, anything to make Steve come to his room.

Steve arrived at Tony's room feeling worried; JARVIS had called him telling him that Tony needed him and that it was important. So Steve had left the gym running to his room to take a fast shower and went to Tony's room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Tony's voice and he entered the room, the sight that greeted him was breath taking. Tony was sitting on the bed wearing a (button-up shirt that clung to his body and some black pants, the lights were dimmed giving him a soft glow.

"Tony?" he asked entering the room, hearing it locking behind him. "What's happening?"

Tony smirked at him and made a signal to Steve to come closer.

"Well what's happening here Steve is that you are going to fulfill your promise." He said seductively making Steve look at him in surprise.

"Promise, what promise?" he asked feeling a bit confused and making the other man chuckle a little.

"The promise you made to ravish me once I was good… guess what, I'm completely fine now and I want you." He said seductively making Steve lick his lips in a predatory way.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you Tony." Tony smiled and kissed him softly.

"You aren't going to hurt me Steve." He pulled Steve back with him lying on the bed with Steve on top of him. The blond man kissed him passionately making him groan. Steve's hands started to caress Tony's body softly making him tremble and gasp.

"Please Steve I need you I've been waiting for so long." He whispered against Steve lips making him moan and kiss him deeply.

The blond man started to undress Tony taking his clothes off, softly caressing Tony's with his hands, tongue, lips, and teeth reducing him to a moaning mass.

"Steve please…" he whispered when Steve caressed his erection over his clothes while taking his pants off.

"Please what Tony? What do you want?" he whispered after taking Tony's pants off leaving him only with his boxers. He mouthed the erection through the fabric making the other man moan louder.

"Please I need you…" Tony let a loud moan leave his lips once Steve took his boxers off and caught his erection in his mouth sucking softly. Tony grabbed Steve's hair encouraging him to take him deep in his mouth. Steve complied with the silent request, deep throating him making the smaller man moan louder. He let Tony fall from his mouth making him whimper in disappointment.

"Tony…" he whispered. "We need lube if you want me to take you." Tony groaned and trembled with need.

"On the dresser." He said, Steve stood up from the bed and Tony realized that he was still dressed. "You are way overdressed for this activity, cap." He said with a silly smile on his lips, Steve smiled and undressed slowly making a show of it for Tony, before returning got the bed.

If possible Tony got even harder just from watching him. Steve grinned a little and returned to the bed kissing Tony deeply. He traced kisses down Tony's body until he got to the other's erection and took him in his mouth once again making Tony groan deeply in his throat.

Steve smiled and opened the lube, squeezing it on his fingers warming it up between them, he then took Tony deep in his mouth while tracing his entrance at the same time making him moan louder.

"Steve please don't tease me…" Tony moaned louder while Steve sucked him deeper (into his throat and used a finger to prepare him for something a lot bigger.

He prepared him slowly making sure that Tony would not feel any pain once penetrated him making Tony a needy mass. He finally pulled his fingers out from inside of Tony, making the smaller man whimper with the loss.

"Shh I have something better for you." He whispered seductively. Tony moaned when Steve positioned himself, entering him slowly.

"God damn it Steve I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to break!" Steve chuckled and started to move inside him, suddenly nothing but moans and pants left Tony's mouth. If he was in his right mind he would probably be embarrassed. Steve thrusts became deeper and faster making him moan louder.

"Oh god Tony you're so tight!" He moaned louder and Tony trashed in the bed shaking and moaning.

"I'm so close Steve, please don't stop." Steve took him in his hand pumping him in time with his thrusts, it didn't take long before tony was cuming all over his and Steve's stomachs. Steve moaned louder than before and came deep inside of Tony making the man moan one last time. He rested on top of Tony catching his breath, he then slid softly out from inside of him and laid down at his side, Tony groaned and cuddles up to him.

"Are you okay Tony?" he asked making Tony smile.

"I'm more than okay cap." He said with a silly grin making Steve laugh. "Mission accomplished." Tony whispered before falling asleep followed closely by a dreamy Steve.


End file.
